Valen Rudor
Baron Valen Rudor, operating number: "LS-607", was a TIE fighter pilot in service to the Galactic Empire on Lothal years prior to the First Galactic Civil War. He and several stormtroopers were assaulted by Garazeb Orrelios when the latter became lost in the streets of Lothal's Capital City. Rudor then attempted to call for reinforcements, but his request was met with indifference by his commanding officer. Sometime later his TIE/LN Starfighter was defeated by the Ghost and found in the fields by local con artist Ezra Bridger, who pretended to try to help him in order to rob him, and sell pieces of the ship in the black market. Biography Born in the world of Corulag, Baron Valen Rudor was a Human male who pledged his service to the Galactic Empire. Experienced in flying, Valen graduated from the Imperial Academy a few years after the Empire was established, and became a TIE Fighter Pilot in the Imperial Navy in the years before the First Galactic Civil War. His codename was "LS-607." After establishing factories on the Outer Rim planet Lothal, the ship production company from the Sienar Fleet Systems was able to convince Rudor to travel to the planet and test out products that had been built in Lothal's most prosperous factories. Rudor's decision to go to Lothal was used by the Galactic Empire in HoloNet News propaganda reports. On Lothal, while inspecting a TIE fighter on a landing platform in Capital City, Rudor was confronted by Garazeb Orrelios, who was being pursued by two stormtroopers. Rudor was briefly knocked out after being tossed across the platform by the Lasat warrior, but came to once more when a blaster slid towards him, after it had been knocked out of the hands of a stormtrooper. The TIE pilot regained his footing as Orrelios fought with a small squad of stormtroopers, before pointing the blaster at the Lasat and calling for reinforcements. The Imperial commander who replied questioned how many intruders were on the landing pad, leading Rudor to balk at the question and demand reinforcements. While waiting for other Imperial troops to arrive, Rudor attempted to shoot Orrelios, but the Lasat was able to evade him. Orrelios managed to make it to the top of the TIE fighter, and from there he grabbed Rudor and threw him back across the landing area. The stormtrooper reinforcements arrived shortly thereafter, but their firefight with Orrelios triggered an explosion when their blaster fire hit a fuel leak on the TIE fighter, causing it to explode. Rudor survived the explosion, while Orrelios also managed to escape. Sometime after the incident with Orrelios, Rudor flew a TIE fighter that engaged in battle with the Ghost, the ship on which the Lasat served. The Ghost shot Rudor's fighter down, and the fighter crashed outside Capital City while the Ghost escaped. The crash was witnessed by Ezra Bridger, an orphaned Lothal citizen who lived in a nearby tower. When Bridger approached and asked if Rudor was still alive, Rudor reacted angrily to Bridger's presence, telling him to move away from the TIE fighter as it was property of the Empire. Bridger managed to open the TIE fighter's hatch and jumped into the fighter, pretending to help the pilot but secretly stealing parts from the ship to sell on the black market. Bridger then stole Rudor's helmet and left the pod. Rudor fired the fighter's laser cannons at Bridger, but the boy was able to use the the Force to evade the blaster fire, though neither he nor Rudor knew that Bridger used the Force. Bridger fired back with his energy slingshot and knocked Rudor unconscious, giving the boy an opportunity to escape unharmed. Some time after his encounter with Bridger; who had now joined Orrelios' team the Lothal Rebels, Rudor met Orrelios again being cornered by two stormtroopers. Looking to settle the score with the Lasat, Rudor targeted Orrelios in his TIE fighter and ordered the troopers to arrest him. But Orrelios leaped to his fighter and tossed Rudor out taking it for his own and using it to rescue Bridger. Later in 4 BBY, Rudor was present at the Empire's fifteenth anniversary celebration on Lothal, where he was given the honor to take the Empire's new and advanced TIE Fighter on it's maiden voyage. However, Rudor never got the chance when the Rebels destroyed it after Kanan planted an explosive under one of the platforms it was standing on. Appearances * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' Sources *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' Category:Corulagans Category:Humans Category:Imperial Navy Pilots of the Galactic Empire Category:Males